My Sun, My Moon, My Guiding Star
by brittanyyl90
Summary: JD/Cox established relationship, Jack, a nightlight, and humming


Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs (obviously) or Sanford & Sons (I wasn't even alive when it was on). This is a JD/Cox in an established relationship story. Don't like, turn away now.

A/N: This is my first story _ever_ in any fandom so I'm really unsure about how it came out. I got really bored in my math class today and started jotting some ideas down and this is what happened. Title comes from the song **You're the First, the Last, My Everything **by Barry White (which I also don't own). There's really no spoilers or references to anything specific in the show. Set sometime around season 3.

------------------------------------------------

Perry stirs from deep sleep, hearing the cries of his child from across the hall. As he tries to untangle himself from JD and rise from the comfort of his lover's warm body, JD tightens his hold on Perry's arm and whispers that he will take care of Jack. The bed dips as JD leaves and a blast of cold air hits Perry. By the soft glow coming from the nightlight plugged into the wall, Perry watches JD stumble sleepily from the room.

_Boxes are scattered throughout the bedroom in varying stages of unpack. JD is bustling around the room, putting his clothes and other personal belongings in their place beside Perry's. Perry is sprawled on the couch, a hockey game playing on the television. JD, finished with his unpacking and ready for a good cuddle, joins Perry on the couch. Perry glances at JD, sits up, and heads into the bedroom. Curious about Perry's abrupt departure, JD follows._

"_What are you doing?" JD questions as he reaches the doorway._

_Ignoring the question, Perry simply replies, "No, Newbie."_

_JD stares at Perry, wondering what he could have possibly done to annoy the older doctor. He feels almost proud of his ability to irritate Perry without even being in the same room._

"_I am nawt having a nightlight in my bedroom like a five-year-old girl," comes Perry's eventual explanation._

"_But Perry…" JD gets out the beginning of a whine before Perry cuts him off._

"_Absolu-hutely not, Clarice. I was under the impression that a grown man was moving in with me. Now, granted, I __**have **__spent the past three years calling you every girl's name that exists in the whole wide universe and you **do** spend more time on your hair than a beauty queen contestant crossing her little fingers and hoping to win the Ms. America title, but I do know, for a fact, that there is a very very very very very very small part of you hidden **deep** underneath that is a man."_

_JD's reaction to Perry's rant is to pout; lower lip sticking out and big doe-eyes giving Perry his perfected 'kicked puppy' look. Perry gives JD a long look and finally relents, acknowledging JD's victory with a sigh and a frown. JD's face immediately transforms into a goofy smile, giggles bursting forth when Perry takes a closer look and asks, "Good God, Donna, is that a __**Sanford & Son**__ nightlight?"_

With an affectionate smile on his face at the remembered argument, Perry attempts to return to sleep, but has become too accustomed to the feel of JD's body against his own. Perry reluctantly leaves the bed and pads to his son's room, where he leans against the doorway and silently watches JD soothe his child back to sleep.

JD has settled into a chair near Jack's bed, cradling the boy close to his body. A slow, gentle hum is coming from JD, the sound tuneless and improvised. Jack's eyes have already closed, his little body relaxed and at rest as he drifts back to sleep. JD continues the mindless humming for a few minutes after Jack is truly out and eventually lays the child back in his crib. JD straightens from tucking the blankets around the boy, turning to the door and spotting Perry for the first time. JD catches a glimpse of Perry's eyes, half-hooded with sleep but filled with such love and tenderness that JD is left breathless. Perry holds JD's gaze and reaches out a hand, a silent gesture for them to return to bed.

"I wanted you to get some rest," JD declares as the two doctors enter their room and move to their respective sides of the bed. "You have an early shift in the morning."

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't permanently scar my son with your singing, Newbie," Perry mocks.

Indignant, JD replies in a faux-haughty tone, "My voice sounds like a choir of heavenly angels."

"I knew that imagination of yours would make you delusional one day, Hannah," Perry quips back.

JD lightly pokes Perry in the side as they finally settle, JD's head coming to rest in its usual spot on Perry's shoulder. Perry wraps an arm around JD's waist, giving a tight squeeze as he feels JD slip back into sleep. Perry's last thought before oblivion takes him is to wonder when his life had gotten so perfect.


End file.
